A method for controlling a compliant-controlled robot is known from US 2004/0128026 A1, in which in a first free area an admittance of the robot, by which it follows an actuating force of a surgeon, is high and a stiffness and damping is low, by which the robot is fixed to its present position by way of control technology.
In a third, blocked area the stiffness and damping is very high, by which the robot is fixed using control technology at a position which is next to its present position at the boundary of the blocked area, in order to return the robot out of the blocked area.
In a second area between the first and the third area the admittance is reduced and the stiffness and damping are increased by which the robot is tied to its present position using control technology.
If such a boundary monitoring is activated when the robot is already far away from the boundary inside the blocked area, immediately a massive return motion of the robot develops, which may lead to an unexpected and/or undesired behavior.
The objective of the present invention is to improve the operation of a compliant-controlled robot.